


Un bébé en trench coat

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Non, le roi de l'Enfer ne trouve certainement pas un ange adorable.Vraiment pas.Ou peut être que si...
Relationships: Castiel/Crowley (Supernatural)
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Un bébé en trench coat

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je republie ce texte initialement publié sur Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Un bébé en trench coat.

Quel description étrange. Et pourtant, malgré l'âge vénérable de l'ange, il ne savait pas quel description pouvait mieux lui correspondre. Malgré toute sa puissance, malgré les siècles à se battre aux ordres du Paradis, tel un chien de guerre bien dressé, Castiel était ignorant. Il ne comprenait pas cette espèce étrange qu'était l'Homme. Et c'était adorable.

Le démon grogna. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à l'ange. Ses pensées devenaient trop étranges. Il était le roi de l'Enfer, pas une stupide adolescente !

Crowley se leva brusquement, et se téléporta au service d'admission infernal. Autant faire une tournée d'inspection surprise, ça lui changera les idées. Terroriser les incapables travaillant (sans réel choix possible) pour lui était un passe-temps amusant. Et puis, il y avait trop de relâchement, ces derniers temps. L'Enfer sombrait, et son Roi s'était promis de le rendre grand à nouveau.

Seulement, à peine avait il commencé, que déjà Crowley était invoqué. En soupirant, il rejoignit l'élan et le non-élan. Ils avaient, encore, une apocalypse sur le feu. Pourquoi diable ne prenaient ils pas de temps pour se reposer, par moment ? Au moins, l'ange en trench-coat était là. Intérieurement, le démon soupire. Il était réellement en train de se transformer en lycéenne sans cervelle, amoureuse d'un de ses amis, mais qui ne l'avouera jamais pour… Pourquoi, en réalité ? Oui, quelle était la raison qui l'empêchait de parler à Castiel de ses… de ses…

Il se mis une gifle mentale, et se reconcentras sur les Winchesters et leurs explications.

Crowley fut projeté à travers la salle. Sa tête heurta violemment le mur, et il fut sonné pour le reste de l'affrontement. Un brouillard envahi son esprit, le transformant en une longue nuit. Deux soleils bleus signalèrent l'aube, et le roi de l'Enfer se redressa, attrapant la main tendu de Castiel pour se relever.

Debout, l'un face à l'autre, ils se regardèrent sans bouger et sans bouger, et sans savoir quoi faire. Le démon accrocha un instant le regard de l'ange, avant de se reprendre. À sa remarque, le porteur de trench coat lâcha sa main, soudain gêné. Le Roi de l'Enfer recula d'un pas, lança une de ses remarques délicieusement sarcastiques, et se prépara à disparaître. À l'ultime seconde, sans comprendre pourquoi, il se ravisa, s'approcha de l'ange, l'embrassa, et disparu.

Complètement embarrassé, Crowley décida de convoquer ses démons pour une réforme de l'Enfer, afin de se changer drastiquement les idées. Cela l'occupa trois heures, puis il dut se résoudre à rentrer dans l'une de ses villas terrestre afin de regarder un film.

Castiel apparu soudainement, se mettant entre Casanova et lui. Il le fixais de ses yeux azurs. Le démon se leva, à mi-chemin entre la fureur de voir quelqu'un interrompre son film, et la honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'intrus pensait, jusqu'à qu'il s'avance vers lui, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de conseils, d'un non-élan, et d'un livreur de pizza, et, plaçant une main sur les hanches de Crowley et l'autre derrière sa nuque, l'ange attira le démon à lui pour un baiser passionné.


End file.
